


Rest

by floralhearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralhearts/pseuds/floralhearts
Summary: Death comes for Loki once more. This time is different, he realizes.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Death and Hela are very different concepts.

Death comes for Loki once more.

But this time it’s different. She has tears in her eyes, he realises. She walks to him slowly, taking in the sight of his bruised and broken neck. Gently, she places a hand on it. With a blink, tears are cascading down her face. 

“Why do you cry?” He rasps. His throat is numb but he knows that it is damaged. She smiles a small smile and strokes his head softly, like a mother comforting her kin. 

“Because this time I cannot send you back, my child.” She whispers. Loki looks around and realizes they are no longer on the battlefield. His brother and killer are nowhere to be found. This is not at all like the first time he died; the time he first met death. He is in a field with flowers all around and an ocean as far as he can see. He looks at her puffy eyes once more. 

“Why is that a reason to cry, do you not want me?” He asks. He feels like a small child in that moment, begging for acceptance, on his knees in the grass, staring up at her with wide eyes. Death laughs softly and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“Of course I want you my love, but you were not ready. You did not deserve to leave life this soon.” She said, a fresh set of tears on her cheeks, “But I am afraid my sister would not enjoy me bending the rules twice.” She sighed, “Life has always been quite strict you see.”

And he does. For once, Loki can see everything so clearly. He can see his whole life in front of him. He can see it all.

“Come now, my child.” Death beckons as she rises to her feet, long dress swaying in the wind. “We must take you to your afterlife.” And as Loki stands, he knows where to go. Valhalla is to the right, Hel is to the left. And as he takes a step to left, he feels her hand grab his own.

“No no, my love, not that way.” She says. She lifts a finger and points to the right. “That way.”

And Loki smiles. He smiles wide. He has faith in his brother. He knows Thor will avenge him. He knows his brother’s battle is not yet over. But he also knows that his own battle’s ending was long overdue. He has reached the end of his path. And Loki accepts death with open arms. 

He closes his eyes and finally, _finally _, rests.__

**Author's Note:**

> hope anyone who read this enjoyed it! i'm just rlly rlly bitter over his death rn
> 
> two important points:  
> \- Loki isn't actually her son but she loves him like how a mother loves her child.  
> \- This story also ties back to when he died for the first time and how he came back.


End file.
